Desearía que pudiéramos hablar(peroMe gustan más tus labios)traducción
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Ellos nunca habían sido buenos hablando. Hablar significaba discusiones que seguían y seguían. Se desempeñaban mucho mejor expresándose a través de sus acciones. /Oneshot, después de iGoodbye. TODO EL CRÉDITO PARA LA AUTORA ORIGINAL WAFFLES OF DOOM


**Hola habitantes del planeta!**

**Varios de ustedes me conocerán como la autora de Queda conmigo, quédate a mi lado (A veces me arrepiento de haberle puesto un nombre tan largo) y como traductora de Playing house (Jugando a la casita) y otro par de cosillas por ahí en mi perfil.**

**Esta vez les traigo un oneshot que leí hace un tiempo y tenia pendiente. Es corto, pero DEMASIADO bueno.**

**iCarly no es mio, tampoco esta historia, es de Waffles Of Doom, Yo solo traduzco al servicio de la comunidad...  
**

**Desearía que pudiéramos hablar (pero me gustan más tus labios)**

Ella y Freddie nunca habían sido buenos hablando.

Eso fue de lo que Sam se dio cuenta mientras tocaba la puerta de Freddie, _fuerte. _No eran buenos expresando sus sentimientos a través de palabras. Siempre lo habían hecho a través de acciones, y habían estado intentando esa estúpida táctica de hablar las cosas por demasiado tiempo.

"Hola Sam-"

La expresión de Sam era **furiosa **mientras extendía la mano, y golpeaba a Freddie directamente en la cara.

"¿Qué carajo Sam?" Gritó Freddie, tomando su punzante nariz. "¿A qué se debió eso?"

"Tú la besaste." Escupió Sam. "¡La besaste!"

"¡Yo no la besé!" Se defendió Freddie. "Ella _me _besó."

"¡Y tú la dejaste!" Gruño Sam.

"¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?"

"¿Empujarla? ¿No besarla de vuelta?"

"¿Qué te importa, de todos modos?" Dijo Freddie bruscamente. "Tu terminaste conmigo, ¿Recuerdas?"

"¡Fue algo mutuo!" Gritó Sam.

"Uhm, ¿Chicos?" Spencer asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su apartamento. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Tengo que llamar a la policía o algo?"

"Está bien." Dijo Sam, sin girarse. "Solo estamos hablando."

"No suena mucho como si estuvieran hablando…"

"Solo estamos hablando." Replicó Freddie esta vez, y tomando a Sam de la muñeca la empujó hacia el interior de su apartamento, azotando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Fue mutuo." Repitió Sam. "¿Y sabes qué Benson? ¡Ni siquiera hables de eso conmigo!"

"¿Por qué no? Si no quieres hablar de eso, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¡Tu eres el que ha estado ignorando nuestra relación entera!" Gritó Sam, empujando a Freddie tan fuerte como pudo, haciéndolo tambalear.

"¿Ignorándola? _¿Ignorándola?_ ¡He estado tratando de no derrumbarme! No he estado ignorando-"

"Oh, no digas idioteces." Gruñó Sam. "¡Tu estúpido flechazo por Carly regresó tan pronto terminamos!"

"Deja de exagerar."

"Deja de actuar como un _idiota." _Dijo Sam. "¿Alguna vez me amaste un poco Benson? ¿Huh?" Su expresión era peligrosa, pero por una vez, Freddie estaba mirándola con la misma exacta intensidad.

"¿Vas a responderme? ¡Porque en serio estoy comenzando a- enfmmmhph!"

Sam fue silenciada por Freddie presionando sus labios con rudeza contra los de ella, besándola tan fuerte como podía.

"¿Qué diablos haces?" Sam rompió el beso, empujándolo.

"¡Dándote tu maldita respuesta!"

"No puedes solo besarme y hacer las cosas mejor-"

"Tú y yo sabemos que no servimos para hablar." Dijo Freddie. "Simplemente discutiremos, y discutiremos, y discutiremos…"

"Pero ¿Cómo demonios se supone que trabajemos en una relación si no podemos hablar?" Demandó Sam. No quería que rompieran su corazón de nuevo, y jodidamente cierto era que no se precipitaría con su corazón esta vez.

"¡Maldita sea, no lo sé!" Admitió Freddie, corriendo una mano por su cabello. "Solo sé que yo…" La miró, sus obscuros ojos estudiando su expresión cuidadosamente. "Solo sé que no me gustó besarla."

"¿Eso es todo?"

Freddie se mordió el labio para frenar una respuesta sarcástica, sacudiendo su cabeza. Hubo silencio entre ellos por un segundo antes de que Freddie explotara, cerrando el espacio entre ellos una vez más, besándola con rudeza, presionándola contra la pared del pasillo.

Sam no sabía si debía pelear o solo rendirse o solo…

Hacer ambas.

Jalando sus muñecas de su agarre, Sam tomó el frente de su camisa, usando todo su poder para girar sus posiciones, y presionarlo _a él _contra la pared. Abrió sus labios forzosamente con su lengua, sin darle a Freddie la oportunidad de pelear de vuelta mientras profundizaba el beso. "Eres un idiota." Dijo ella, jadeante, mirando sus hinchados labios y desordenado cabello mientras estaban ahí, nariz con nariz, contra la pared.

"Lo sé."

"No debiste haberlo hecho. Nada de lo que pasó."

"Yo lo sé Sam, y-"

"Cállate."

Freddie se quedó en silencio, mirándola cuidadosamente.

"Has estado actuando como un completo imbécil los pasados meses." Dijo Sam. "¿Tienes idea de cuánto me dolió verte desarrollar tu enamoramiento por Carly de nuevo, así de pronto? ¿Lo entiendes? Me dijiste que me amabas. En más de una forma, si recuerdo bien. Y luego usas de nuevo ese estúpido truco. ¿Quieres saber cómo me sentí? _Usada."_

Sam estaba prácticamente temblando de rabia, su agarre en la camisa de Freddie apenas sosteniéndose firme. Ella podía sentir su pecho moverse bajo sus manos, y luego lo miró a los ojos, viéndolos llenos de lagrimas.

"Lo siento." Dijo Freddie, su voz quebrándose. "Sé que no importa, o significa algo, pero lo siento Sam."

"Tienes razón." Dijo Sam, soltando su camisa. "No significa nada."

"No voy a tratar de justificarme, Sam." Dijo Freddie, limpiando sus ojos con la manga de su camisa. "Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo."

"Si, lo merezco."

"Entiendo si quieres solo irte, y nunca hablarme de nuevo-"

"Oh no te portes como la reina del drama."

"Déjame hablar Sam, por favor." Rogó Freddie. "Vete si quieres Sam. Entenderé si lo haces, ¿Sí? Lo entiendo. Solo necesito que sepas una cosa. En serio te amo, no era todo… Era real. Cada palabra. Y lo arruiné, lo sé."

Él la miró, lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Te amo Sam. En serio te amo."

Sam lo miró, cientos y miles de respuestas corriendo por su mente. Quería gritarle, reprocharle, empujarlo y solo alejarse de una jodida vez pero mientras lo miraba, a este _estúpido nerd _que la había lastimado tanto todo lo que quería era hacer que dejara de llorar.

_Estúpido jodido corazón._

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía formar una oración coherente. Así que lo besó. Lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus manos enredándose en su cabello mientras se paraba sobre sus puntas, sus labios moviéndose juntos.

Sam sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando sintió los brazos de Freddie envolverse en su cadera, sosteniéndola de la cintura, apretándola contra él, el sentimiento tan increíblemente familiar incluso después de tres meses.

"Te… Te amo." Dijo Sam, tratando de recuperar su respiración mientras Freddie dejaba suaves, ligeros besos por su cuello, y a través de su clavícula. Era difícil concentrarse cuando él estaba haciendo eso. _Realmente _difícil concentrarse.

Ante la necesidad de concentrarse para decir algo, Sam tomó ambos lados de su rostro, colocándolo frente a ella. Escaneó su rostro, memorizando cada pequeño detalle; sus mejillas sonrosadas, las pequeñas marcas en el lado izquierdo de su nariz, todo.

"Pero te juro por Dios Benson," Continuó Sam. "Si alguna vez me haces algo así de nuevo, nunca voy a perdonarte."

"Yo-"

"Te mataré." Dijo Sam honestamente. "No habrá un solo lugar en el mundo donde puedas esconderte."

"Nunca jamás Sam." Dijo Freddie tranquilamente. "Nunca jamás."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo." Dijo Freddie, besándola suavemente. Sus acciones más prometedoras de lo que habían sido sus palabras.

Sam dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que estaba gritándole que corriera. Debería correr, debería reconstruir todas esas murallas, pero estaba tan desesperadamente enamorada de este idiota que se encontró preguntando cuando llegaría su mamá a casa.

"Mañana por la tarde. ¿Por qué?"

Ella simplemente lo besó de nuevo, diciéndole todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Nunca habían sido buenos hablando pero eran endemoniadamente buenos usando sus labios.

**Elo ahí... ¿Que les parece? A la autora original y a mi nos encantaría saber que opinan de la historia. ¿Genial no? Tengo un par de oneshots más listos para traducir que iré posteando en estos dias. :) **

**Review, review, review... Me ayuda a ser feliz. **

**Hey Waffles Of Doom if you're reading this, thanks again, for this chance and for write this story, is pretty awesome! See ya soon!**


End file.
